The clinical trials section of the BTRC is responsible for correlative studies relating molecular biologic features with clinical outcome and for managing the diagnosis and treatment of brain tumor patients as well as providing clinical data. Another important role of the clinical trials section is in carrying out studies of new therapeutic approaches (i.e. interstitial radiotherapy) or new agents (i.e. trans-retinoic acid). The clinical trials section is a multidisciplinary group based on the existing Brain Tumor Clinic at the UCI Medical Center. The Brain Tumor Clinic currently is involved in several experimental protocols including Brain Tumor Cooperative Group trials, Southwest Oncology Group trials and institutional protocols. Patients from the brain tumor clinic undergo surgery for initial diagnosis or when clinically indicated for tumor recurrences. The tumor tissue obtained from surgery will be processed through the cell culture and neuropathology components of the core. Patients are seen in clinic at regular intervals where clinical course is monitored. Clinical information consists of data pertaining to neurologic function and general medical condition, detailed psychometric evaluations and neuroimaging studies including computerized tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and positron emission tomography (PET). This information will be provided to the statistical component of the BTRC core. In addition, this information and material will then be available for correlation with results of molecular biology studies.